The Wedding of Mr and Mrs Salvatore
by laurenrules334
Summary: Basically what the title said, Its my first fanfiction ever, so please just leave any kind of review,  no matter how bad it is.


I was walking down the isle, dressed in a big, silky, sweetheart gown that had sparkles in all shapes and sizes. And the waist down, it turns into a poofy dress that looks sparkly. Alaric had his arm laced through mine and was slowly, walking me down the isle to my future husband, Damon Salvatore. I saw him standing in a beautiful black tuxedo, with a white bow and him looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes and smiling at me. To the right of him I saw, my best friends Caroline & Bonnie in a beautiful pink bridesmaid dress that curved them in all the right places. And to the left of Damon, Matt, Jeremy and Stefan standing up straight and perfect in their black tuxedos but with a pink bow instead of white. (to match my bridesmaids dresses. of course). Alaric stopped me in front of the steps that led to the alter and said

"Do you take, Elena and promise to take care of her, no matter what?"

"Yes, I do. I love her" Damon said patiently and smiling. And with that he kissed me on the cheek and Damon took my hand, and laced his fingers with mine. We walked up the steps and us facing each other, and I could see Caroline & Bonnie smiling at me, and Stefan looking uneasy, because I use to date him but, broke up with him to be with Damon. I didn't mind, I _was_ marrying the man that I love with all my heart.

The pastor suddenly said "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Alaric still standing said "I do"

"Damon, do you take Elena for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

'I do" He said smiling and I couldn't help but smile too.

Then he said looking at me, "Elena, do you take Damon for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?

"I do"

Now you guys may share what you have to say.

" I love you Damon, from the first day I met you. You were charming, handsome and a total bad boy, and I thought he could never be mine, but little did I know that in 3 years, I would be standing here right now" I said, this time tears were streaming down my face.

Damon took his hand, and started to wipe my tears and said " When I was young, I would always think that I would never do marriage, but I fell in love with you and it all made sense, why people get married. I love you"

"Okay, lets begin again"

Damon said, suddenly looking back at me. "I Damon Salvatore take Elena Gilbert to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and there to I plight thee my troth."

I paused, and suddenly knew that it was my turn, everyone was laughing. So I finally said "I Elena Gilbert take thee Damon Salvatore to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and there to I plight thee my troth."

"Do you have the ring,?" The Pastor said to Stefan who took it out of his pocket, it was small and shiny because it had diamonds.

" May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Damon put the ring on my finger, it fit perfectly, it was pure gold an had 2 lines intercrossing each other shaped as a heart, with my name engraved on the inside.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Damon said

I got the ring from Caroline, it wasn't as extravagant but it was just plain and simple.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." The Pastor Said.

I gently put the ring on his third finger, and he kissed my hand, I was too busy holding back sobs but I could hear everyone say "Awe"

I said, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

There was music playing, I'm pretty sure it sounded like the usual music you play at these events, but I liked it. We interlaced our fingers together and faced the pastor together, when he finally said smiling.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Damon and Elena, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Damon and Elena have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." We cried and laughed together when he finally said, the words we've all been waiting for..

"You may now kiss the bride"

We didn't take any time to start kissing and his soft, smooth lips touched mine and it was a match made in heaven, our lips fit perfectly together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore!

We were running out of there going to our big limo, and he picked me up and cradled me up in his arms and my head was on the nook of his neck and I stayed like that until we got in the limo. We looked back and we saw everyone, waving at us wishing us the best. Damon broke the silence by giving me a heartfelt kiss on my lips and said

"What do we do now"

I thought about it for a second and said

"What we do best" I pulled out a bottle of wine from the cooler and we pulled out 2 wine glasses and we drank, making our way to the wedding reception.


End file.
